Who's Your Daddy?
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Song fic. for Benny Benassi's song. R&R!


Unlike what you may think Mello and I are not nymphomaniacs. In fact we only have sex maybe three times a month... "maybe" being the keyword in that sentence. Its probably because Mello was always busy with running the mafia and I was always left in the corner gaming. Honestly it wouldn't have bothered me that much if Mello hadn't made all sorts of rules though; like I wasn't allowed to masturbate or (even if I wanted to) finger fuck myself! I wasn't even allowed to ask for sex. The one time I did, he tied me up then got me to where I was just about to cum before just leaving me alone until my hard on wilted away completely.

So when I felt Mello grind against my ass and heard a sharp whisper of "Who's your daddy?" you couldn't believe my surprise.

"You're my daddy!" I gasped bucking towards him. I was never sure when Mello had gotten the fetish of being called "daddy" but it never bothered me any to call him that because we both grew up without knowing our parents so whenever I thought about "daddy" I would draw up a blank. Mello slowly rubbed his hands up and down my torso finally stopping at the hem of my shirt to pull it off over my head and he spun me around quickly to face him.

He smirked at me "Do you want me?" he pushed his leather vest off.

"I want you daddy! I want you more." I averted my eyes and leaned against the table. "I want you mine and I am yours! I want you stronger, I want you harder... I want you mine." I kissed him quickly "Do you feel fine?" he smirked. Grabbing onto my shoulder he pushed me down to his groin.

"Who's your daddy?" I got the hint and unlaced his pants. I pulled them down to his ankles so he stepped out of them. I eased my mouth on to the tip of his erection "Who's your daddy?" he asked but didn't give me a chance to answer; Mello being the way he is, he couldn't wait and pushed all the way inside of my mouth "Who's your daddy?" he must have asked me that five more times before he bucked so hard into my mouth he made me cough and gag. He pushed me off of him and down on to the floor. Lowering himself down on top of me; kissing me roughly while undoing my pants. "Why the fuck do you wear belts?" he growled pulling them down to my knees; exposing my own erection.

He rubbed my cock in his hands for a minute before slowly sucking it into his mouth. "You're my daddy." I moaned. Mello took my dick out of his mouth to give my tip several swift licks. _Fuck he hasn't done this in so long!_ "Come I'll give it to you." I purred. _I don't know if I can last, his mouth is to damn hot and tight!._ He took me all the way into his hot mouth "You're my daddy." I was starting to take deep breathes and I gripped his hair in my hands. He deep throated me again "Ngh-ah! Come I'll give it to you." my stomach was tightening up. "You're my daddy!" _Fuck I'm gonna cum soon!_ I knew what Mello would do to me if I came into his mouth or just came before he got to fuck me but I didn't care!... and I was totally up for the punishment. "Come now I'll make you mine! MINE! AHH!" my vision blurred and that wonderful white hot pleasure washed over me as I came deep inside of his mouth. Bucking and pushing his mouth on to my cock.

When I finally calmed down Mello yelled "You fucking idiot! Give some fucking warning before you do that!" he glared with some of my essence falling from his lips, then slowly that glare turned into a smirk. "But maybe you didn't because you knew what I would do to you." he stated knowing that was exactly the case. "Take your pants off... all the way." he demanded. I kicked them off my knees. "Okay lets get started for real this time." he put two of those nicely painted nails into his mouth making me lick my lips. "You want them?" he asked referring to his fingers.

"Yeah! I want them." I groaned feeling my cock twitching with life again.

"Aw that's to bad. Only good boys get preparation." he put the hand on his dick and began to impel me.

I closed my eyes screaming and claw at his shoulders from the pain "Mello!" I shrieked. I heard a smack and felt a burn on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Mello's glaring eyes that screamed "I can't believe you just fucking said that!" I quickly tried to correct my mistake with "I want you daddy! I want you more!" I begged even though the burning at my entrance was almost to much... almost.

"That's better." he slowly moved in-and-out. Mello leaned over me to lick my face, apologetically at the spot he had smacked. _Its better then actually saying "I'm sorry."_ I thought, wrapping my legs and arms around him. Mello's hands worked their way up and down my body; he fondled my cock and licked my nipples which had fully awakened my cock.

"I want you--ngh mine and I am yours!" I gasped out at his thrusting into my prostate. "I want you stronger! I want you harder!" I moaned requests that Mello was more then happy to comply with. "I want you mine! Do you feel fine?" I asked feeling drool at the sides of my lips. I opened my eyes wide to watch him. He still had a little bit of my cum running out of his own mouth. I pulled closer to him to lick it away, but my tongue got sidetracked by finding its way inside of his mouth. I kissed him roughly and bit at his lips.

Mello pulled my hair making me break our kiss as his pulling dragged me away from his face. "Shit. Who's your daddy?" he asked ignoring my question from earlier. He didn't give me a chance to answer of course... not that I could even if he had let me. "Who's your daddy? Ngh who's your daddy!?" he repeated again "Who's your daddy? Fucking tight!" he added in a small voice "Who's your daddy?" he muttered "Who's your daddy? Mngh Who's-s your daddy?" he bit my throat then moved to my ear to growl "Who's your daddy?" I knew this time he expected an answer.

I found my head and said "You're my daddy... You're my daddy..." I opened my eyes wide realizing how close I was to the edge again "Oh! You're my daddy!" I took a deep breath to scream "Ahhh!" I felt that white hot intensity wash over me again and my cum land on my stomach. "Mel-Mello." I gasped with the final wave knowing that's what he wanted to hear now.

"Who's your daddy?" Mello grunted a final time before I felt him flood my insides. "Huff shit Matt look at you! Did I fucking blow your mind or what? Making you cum twice! I amaze myself." he said after a few minutes "Why don't we do this more often?" he smirked.

"You're the one who doesn't ever want to have sex." my eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well what do you call what we just did?... and what we're gonna do again in a few more minutes?"

I smirked "What do you have in mind this time?"

* * *

A/N: Finally I posted this! I've been writing it off and on for months! I thought adding this story today would be in bad taste but then I decided it was to hilarious! XD I'm sorry if you guys are a little miffed by this but I love this song so much and I know, I changed a few things to fit the situation. Oh! and Happy Father's Day. XD Review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Benny Benassi.


End file.
